The Adventures of GamCat, Tavros, and Their Merry Friends!
by TheRoseRedReaper
Summary: Tavros is a young man, going about his daily buisness like the rest of us. He has a notorious fondness of cats, and with the introduction of new housepet felines known as nekos are introduced, of course he'd adopt one! This is the adventures of the nekos and their owners, and thier daily lives. Human/PetStuck AU. Rated T for Gamzee's and other nekos and owner's mouths.
1. Adoption Day: Tavros

The Unsolicited Adventures of GamCat, Tavros, and Their Merry Friends. (TUAGCTATMF; or the GamCat adventures.)

(A/N): Woot! Yeah, a new story! There are no real pairings here, but there shall be small and subtle hints, as well as, of course, lots of fluff. I am making it my goal to try and drown you in fluffiness while you read this fic. Yes, this is human stuck, and I guess pet stuck. I'm not really sure what possessed me to write this, but the basis comes from that apparently Tavros has a love for cats, and I saw a picture of a random Gamzee wearing cat ears. I hope you enjoy this story!

Basic Synopsis: Tavros is a young man, busily working like we all do in our lives. Tavros has a great fondness of cats, but is sadly allergic to them. Luckily, scientists have found a species of kitten hybrids that are hypoallergenic, and make great pets - nekos. From here we find ourselves immersed in the daily adventures of Tavros and his new little cat, Gamzee. Join us and their merry friends on their adventures! (I guess that sounds a little too cheery. Eh. Whatevs.)

Ah, right, nearly forgot; disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck nor any of its characters. But you already knew that.

Now, to the story!

* * *

~ Adoption Day, Anyone? ~

Tavros was walking home down the old shopping district home, as he usually did, to his humble apartment complex, which he shared quite a few other friends of his. They were all rather polite to him, but the gardener and land lady could be a bitch sometimes. She had pushed him down the stairs once, but he turned out fine, just a few bruises. Tavros was attending college, and as of now, had a part time job at the local café, on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, in the evening. It's rather nice and cozy at the café, and the manager is friendly and polite too, but she is rather picky as to what her workers wear. Glancing to his right, Tavros sighed sadly, for there was the old pet shop, with its adorable litter of petite kittens in the window, tumbling and mewing over one another. How cute they are! Oh, if only I could hold them, and feed them, and cuddle them, and play with them, the miserable Tavros thought, who was unfortunately, allergic to the precious kitties.

"Ah, Tavros! Good day, how are you?" the shop owner asked, smiling at him, he quite enjoyed Tavros' company and his vast knowledge of felines.

Looking up, Tavros smiled shyly. "Ah, h-hey Kankri. Uh, I'm doing fine." Kankri was always nice to him and let him look at the kittens, but his lectures usually made him fall asleep.

"Glad to hear that! Oh, I wanted to give you a glimpse to a new house pet an acquaintance of mine brought, well they brought several, and it lighted upon me that you might enjoy seeing a new type of feline. Do not worry, they have been proven to give those like you no allergens. Ah, but first, trigger warning: cuteness, adorable cats, and possible jumped hugs." With no further warnings, Kankri gestured for Tavros to enter the shop and led him to the back, where nearly immediately, what seemed to be a young man, jumped on top of Tavros with a muffled _thump_ (Tavros at the same time giving an undignified, surprised squeak) , giving him a big hug and a contented purr. Wait, a _purr_?

"_Gamzee!_ I've already told you not to glomp people! It is _rather_ triggering." Kankri scolded as he peeled the big neko off of Tavros. Tavros gasped and gaped when he saw the fluffy cat ears resting upon Gamzee's head, and the bushy, steely gray tail peeking out from under his shirt, lazily swishing back and forth. Gamzee meowed in complaint when Kankri launched into a lecture about jump-hugging strangers, and hugged the shorter Tavros again anyways. Tavros seemed cuddly to him.

* * *

A lecture, a blushing Tavros, and nine mewing and complaining nekos later, Kankri finally got to the point of why he specifically wanted to show the newly discovered and house pet perfect nekos to Tavros first.

"-ahem, so, the reason I allowed you to view these exotic pets first Tavros, is because I know you love cats, and seeing as you don't seem allergic to nekos, I was going to ask you to if you would like to adopt any of them." Tavros blinked, looked up at Gamzee and smiled, which was returned from the large feline with dark gray ears and facepaint that he got from who knows where. Tavros knew exactly which neko he was going to adopt, and had a feeling said neko would be overjoyed to comply. This was how the adventures of Gamzee the cat, Tavros and their merry friends came to be.

* * *

Okay, this was short, and the fluffiness does not start here. These little drabbles will be purposely short, and filled with fluff, if not happiness, and I'll try to have like two drabbles in a single update. If you wanted to know who the nekos are, they are: Gamzee, Nepeta, Mituna, Karkat, Eridan, John, Rose, Cronus, and Jake. The humans, (at least these are the characters I have in mind so far) are: Dave (adopts John), Sollux (adopts Eridan and Karkat), Tavros (adopts of course, Gamzee), Equius (adopts Nepeta), Kanaya (adopts Rose, and is the café owner and manager), Vriska (she doesn't get a neko, yes she's the gardener and landlady), Kurloz (adopts Mituna), Dirk (is Dave's brother in these upcoming drabbles, adopts Jake), and Kankri (who takes in Cronus). Don't worry, I'll update my other story soon. Just letting people have their chance to vote for who they think won the Prank War. (Story referred to: Of GeNtLeMeN aNd PiMpS). Any who, have a nice day, and enjoy your reading!


	2. Breakfast, Purrdators, and Honey!

(A/N): YAY! New chapter, woot! This is full of short drabbles on the adventures of GamCat and his buddies. I hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or any of its characters.

* * *

~ Breakfast Time! ~

* * *

The room was dimly lighted as the sun meekly filtered in through the shuttered window, and the digital alarm clock cast a reddish hue on the peacefully sleeping Tavros' face. A steely gray, bushy tail lazily swayed back and forth, waiting for his owner to awake. His stomach rumbled. It was finally time to wake up, decided the neko, and pounced onto the sleeping Tavros.

"Gah!" Tavros winced and swiftly sat up, Gamzee looking at him with his usual dopey smile, though a hint of agitation his eyes.

"G-Gamzee, I've told you not to wake me up like that before!" he huffed as he rubbed his sore abdomen. Gamzee simply frowned and repeatedly poked at Tavros with the tip of his tail.

"Let's all up and get our motherfucking breakfast on, Tavbro!" Gamzee pulled at Tavros, his stomach rumbling angrily, which added to his plea. Tavros muttered in annoyance under his breath and shuffled over to the kitchen, preparing his spoiled rotten neko his daily breakfast mixture of Meow Mix and catnip, along with a separate saucer of milk, and set it on the counter. Gamzee purred that unusual scratchy and spacey purr of his and nuzzled Tavros' cheek in appreciation.

"Bitchtits! You always know what I want, Tavbro!" Gamzee exclaimed as he merrily consumed his breakfast. Tavros yawned and scratched behind Gamzee's ears sleepily with a slight "Mhm" and proceeded to have a midmorning nap before Gamzee woke him up again, and Tavros rushing to his job at the local café.

* * *

~ Purrdators Don't Need Vets! ~

* * *

"Nep. Nepeta. Come on, don't do thith while Equith left me in charge. Come on, it'th time to go to the vet." an annoyed teen lisped, trying, and failing, to get the pint sized, giant eared neko to get inside the car, so he could drive her to the vet.

"Purrdators don't need vets!" she purred, nimbly evading all of Sollux's grabs at her.

"Yeth they do! Even 'Purrdators' need to thay healthy, Nepeta. Jutht get in the car, you annoying feline!" Sollux angrily shouted, extremely frustrated with the stubborn blue-tailed neko girl.

"No they don't, Pawllux!" she sang as she jumped a-top the roof of Sollux's car, much to Sollux's agitation. A sleepy and upset Karkitty, whith his usual sour expression, peeked from the car window to glare at her.

"Get in the car, fuckass!" he hissed, not happy at all about being woken from his peaceful nap. A sleepy Eridan flicked his purple tinted tail sleepily in agreement. Nepeta frowned slightly, but kept her cheery attitude and joined her fellow nekos in the backseat of the car.

"If Karkitty says so!" she exclaimed, and willingly pulled on her seat belt. That's all it took?! Sollux angrily thought as he started driving to the vet's office. He would have Karkat awake more often whenever he was cat-sitting Nepeta then.

* * *

~ Do Felines Even Like Honey? ~

* * *

Kurloz sat in his bedroom, content with the small and adorable gift his parents had granted him for his recent birthday, ruffling its big mess of fur, the purring it made bringing a small smile to his face. His own neko, Mituna, was the definition of cuteness, and as this was the only pet his parents ever let him have, he spoiled the kitten rotten. Mituna absent mindedly pawed at the blankets and hissed in discontent and frustration at seeing this big fuzzy ball in the corner of Kurloz's room, as if it were mocking Mituna's black and yellow striped shirt. Kurloz frowned and looked over in the direction of where Mituna was glaring and smirked lightly in amusement and stood, walking across the room to retrieve the old bumble bee plush. He had forgotten it a long time ago, when he was younger, but he had a feeling that Mituna would love the toy if he convinced his little neko that it wasn't mocking him first.

After a few minutes of signing and intent watching from a pair of mis-matched eyes, Mituna sat back, examining the bumble bee plush with a new light. Kurloz offered it to him, and Mituna took it and hugged it tight, smiling happily at the nice feeling hugging the toy gave him. Kurloz smiled softly, chuckling silently and ruffling the content Mituna's messy bowl of hair, careful to not touch the sensitive ears that hid in the maze of curly blonde hair.

"Hey Kurloz, you ththaid that beeth maketh honey, right?" he inquired, looking quizzically at his little fuzzy stuffed bee. Kurloz nodded in confirmation.

"Well, what doeth it tathte like?" he asked, eyes brimming with curiosity, a cuteness that could fell even the manliest of men. Kurloz lifted an eyebrow questioningly, and in slight amusement. Did felines even like honey?

* * *

That's all for this update! Don't worry, my other story is still in progress, the chapter I'm working on is just pretty detailed and long. I aim for at least three to five short stories in a single update for the GamCat Adventures story. I'm glad that those two who reviewed this story enjoyed it! If you have any ideas for a single, or even more than one short story for GamCat Adventures, feel free to tell me through a PM, and I'll gladly include it in one of my updates for this story! I'm all open to ideas. (Coming up with ideas for more than one short story and not have them repeat can be pretty hard.) Anyways, thanks for reading, have a nice day! (P.S. I _might_ make a cover image for this story of all the nekos and their owners. _Might.)_


	3. Troubles, RomComs, and Cooking!

(A/N): Another update full of drabbles, woohoo! I quite enjoy writing for the Adventures of GamCat honestly. Today's character stories are Dave and John in the first drabble, then Sollux and Karkat in the second drabble, and Tavros and Gamzee in the third drabble. I hope you enjoy reading them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck nor any of its characters.

* * *

~ A Cat Owner's Troubles ~

* * *

Dave awoke in the middle of the night to the calling of his bladder. He tried to sit up, but couldn't, and found himself weighed down by a large, rumbling weight. He laid his head back onto his pillow and groaned in annoyance. His petite neko, John, lay on his stomach, purring softly as he blissfully slept. He always found John either sleeping on or next to him every morning, no matter how many times Dave pointed out to him that he had his own rad bed. Dave guessed he'd have to wake John up now… the cat boy was so adorable in his sleep.

"John. John, wake up man. Cat? Come on, wake up." Dave yawned, poking at John, "The porcelain throne is calling my name John."

The infuriating neko continued sleeping, showing no signs of waking soon. Dave resorted to trying to push his neko off, but to no avail; either he needed strife more often, or John was just plain heavy, despite his short stature. 'What was John eating?' thought Dave as he attempted to roll John off rather than push him off. That didn't work either, and the stupid feline continued slumbering away. 'Oh wait. I feed him.' Dave thought as he pried John's off of him, for John had hugged him in his heavy lumber. 'I should probably stop giving him so many snacks…' he contemplated, as _finally_, John rolled to the side, still infuriatingly sleeping.

"Sweet relief!" Dave shouted as he ran to his bathroom, and John awoke, confused at the shouting. He shrugged and went back to sleep, this time on Dave's pillow, leaving the albino teen annoyed and trying to figure out a way to sleep without his precious pillow.

* * *

~ In Which KK Discovers RomComs ~

* * *

"KK, come here." the dirty blonde teen called as he fiddled with the DVD player, connecting it to the TV in place of his gaming systems. Karkat grumpily came downstairs, onyx tail puffed with agitation and swishing back and forth in impatience. His lisping owner always seemed to be interrupting his naps. It was already bad enough that Sollux had adopted that prick of a snobbish neko Eridan, so what did he want now?

"What do you want?" Karkat growled, barely refraining from cursing at his owner; he really didn't want a to receive a sarcastic and pompous lecture on manners on top of his nap being interrupted from Sollux, and be even further delayed from resuming that interrupted nap.

"I wanted to thow you a movie." Sollux stated as he plopped a silver disc into the DVD player and turned on the television.

"A…movie…?" Karkat questioned, blinking at the TV in confusion, quickly growing enraptured and curious of the moving people and sounds emanating from the device.

"Yeth, a movie. It'th a romcom. Dave thaid that hith cat liketh movieth, tho I thought I'd show you a movie. That, and I needed thomething to do before I go to get Eridan from the groomerth. Thpoiled cat." he simply said as the movie, not advertisements of future productions, began playing. Sollux nearly regretted showing Karkat a romcom as his first movie that day, because now whenever a movie was mentioned, he demanded that it'd be a romcom. But the reason Sollux didn't regret it was because of the way Karkat got so happy and immersed in watching a romcom made up for it.

* * *

~ Cooking With GamCat ~

* * *

Tavros arrived home from work today, exhausted, but most importantly- famished. He set down his things and headed over to the kitchen, randomly grabbing a few eggs, flour, bread crumbs, and a few fillets of salmon, as well as a few assorted spices. Tavros decided he couldn't wait long for a proper dinner, so he set a few chicken nuggets in the microwave guiltily, in need of a snack. After his short snack, he set to prepping the food by first assorting his ingredients, and contemplating what exactly it was that he was going to do with all the junk he pulled from his fridge and pantry.

Awoken by that distinctive calling of that fishy smell that is every fish, Gamzee lazily opened an eye and watched Tavros fuss about the ingredients before giving up and turning to a cookbook. The tall, lanky feline uncurled himself his shadowy corner pile of pillows, horns, and stray Pokémon plushies, and padded his way over to Tavros, sitting Indian style next to his legs, easily eye level with the countertop. Spacing out for a moment, Gamzee's tail brushed against Tavros' leg, scaring the crap out of Tav, which in turn scared the crap out of Gamzee. They both screamed at the same time, then Tavros stopped first, clutching his heart, bewildered and watching Gamzee dragging out the scream, eventually getting lazy.

"Ah…oh, right, Tavbro, what're you motherfucking doing?" he inquired, staring at the fish that Tavros had yet to cook.

"Uh, well, I-I'm trying to cook fish, but, uh, I don't know what to do yet." Tavros explained, frowning at the fish. Gamzee's face lit up with that lop-sided smile of his, and stood up.

"I'll all up and cook for you, Tavbro. You just go ahead and motherfucking relax yourself." Tavros frowned skeptically, but Gamzee was already pushing him out of the kitchen. Tavros sighed, seeing how excited Gamzee was, he decided to let him cook the fish. What could go wrong, letting your cat cook dinner?

Gamzee glared at the fish, as though he was going to pounce on it, and threw some egg and flour on it. That's how the miracle people on the TV do it, right? Gamzee backed up and scrutinized the fish, as though he was an artist, and threw some more spices onto the fish, as well as a sprig of catnip, and finally, a big chunk of butter on each fish. Satisfied, he put the fish in the oven and crouched in front of the oven, awaiting for the fish to be done cooking.

_**BOOM!**_

Gamzee and his puff of hair were blown back, leaving bits of smoke and bits of burnt fish on his face; Tavros was thrown off the living room couch, and soon after the fire alarm came blaring on.

"_**GAMZEE**_!"

"Aw, shit…"

* * *

Ha ha, I really enjoyed writing these little short stories! I hope you all liked them too. The first drabble, 'A Cat Owner's Trouble's' came about from a suggestion given by Goggle Head Otaku (did I get that right?). You guys can put up suggestions and ideas for drabbles that I can write too, if you, I'm all open to new and interesting ideas. Thanks for reading and have a pleasant day!


	4. A Cafe, Mayhem, and Missing Purrs!

(A/N): Okay, look, I'm really sorry about having not updating this story as of late, but I have been annoyingly busy with studying for a very important test of mine, which I finally took on Thursday, and during the time that I haven't been updating, I have been studying, studying, studying, and have ill opportune moments to write for my stories. Today's included characters are Tavros and Gamzee, Dave and John, Sollux with his two grumpy nekos, as well the introduction of Kanaya and her neko Rose, alongside Nepeta. Enjoy today's drabbles. Also, the second drabble is an idea contributed by someone known as Kso Le. (95% sure I got that right.)

Standard Disclaimers apply.

* * *

~ Café Maryam ~

* * *

"Uh, G-Gamzee, I r-really need to head to work now." Tavros stuttered as he tried to peel the large feline off of him. He was determined not to be late today, and though his boss is nice, she was beginning to get annoyed with him at arriving at work a few minutes late and out of breath. Gamzee just whined lazily and hugged Tavros closer.

"But Tavvvvvbro, you all up and usually leave later, not motherfucking now." he complained, not the least bit happy that his owner was leaving his company earlier than usual today. Tavros sighed in irritation, unsure how to get rid of Gamzee to be able to get to work on time. One bout of arguing later and dragging lumps of fur later, Tavros arrived at work - with a neko attached to his back.

Kanaya nearly dropped her tray of tea in bewilderment, and her neko Rose gave a small smirk while watching Tavros trying to get Gamzee off of him. After getting over her initial bewilderment, Kanaya sighed and coaxed Gamzee off of Tavros and to a small corner dubbed "Kitty's corner", meant for customer's pets to stay in while the customers drank their coffee and food. Gamzee spent the day in the "Kitty Corner" with Rose and a slumbering Nepeta while Tavros worked all day, hearing the occasional cursing coming from Equis in the kitchen as he tried not to break the pans again, and receiving an earful of a lecture from Kanaya when they closed shop. Though Gamzee didn't care at all that he got in trouble. He was just happy that he got to spend the day with his Tavbro.

* * *

~ Super Market Mayhem ~

* * *

On this lovely morning, we find our wonderful characters out on a trip to the fantastical local super market of their neighborhood. Sollux was annoyed with a festering migraine, regretting bringing both of his nekos with him, as he tried to wheel the cart down the canned food aisle, though it was difficult with both felines occupying the cart, arguing with one another, Karkat hissing at Eridan, and Eridan likewise hissing. Tavros was enjoying a more peaceful morning compared to them, wheeling through the produce aisle while Gamzee was curled up comfortably in the cart. Kanaya was in the clothing section, ranting off to Rose of how horribly priced the unfashionably horrid clothes were, as Rose just stood there reading a Harry Potter novel. Dave and John were doing just as great as Tav and Gamzee, except that John sat in the child's seat and was hugging Dave the whole time he wheeled through the snack aisle.

This was particularly normal for everyone, nothing major, unusually peaceful considering each one of them owned a neko. It was nice until Gamzee smelled the stack of catnip in the nearby pet food aisle, Eridan spotted the sea food aisle, Rose wandered off to the petite aisle of books, John snatched a can of pressurized pranks from a display when Dave wasn't looking, and Karkat…well, Karkat did nothing more than hug Sollux tightly with his fur standing on end when Eridan suddenly sprang out of the cart and into one of the open-air containers of salmon fillets on sale. All pandemonium was released in the store.

Dave let out an uncool cry of "Jesus- mother - hugger!" as John cackled and released the pressurized joke can of flimsy colored snakes into his face, blasting Dave's shades off of his face. Employers jumped in surprised at being hit in the face with a pair of flying shades, and angrily marched Dave up to the front desk with a snickering John, demanding that all the merchandise John broke be compensated for, and to sign a paper that guaranteed they didn't step 1,000 feet within the premises of the super market.

The butcher yelled at Eridan as he lifted up a few of the salmon fillets with his teeth, and chased him around as Eridan knocked over several displays of live crabs and lobsters. Fellow customers screamed as little crabs and lobsters "skree-ed!" and clicked their claws at the customers and chased them about. Sollux joined the butcher in chasing Eridan around the sea food aisle, tripping over the crabs and lobsters. Needless to say, there went Sollux's entire life savings (or rather, his entire month's allowance and saved up money from part time jobs) in compensating for all the knocked over displays, as well as several lectures, and being banned from the super market indefinitely.

Rose herself didn't do anything but look through the selection of novels, but they were banned from the super market due to Kanaya making "improvements" to the entire clothing selection in the store.

* * *

~ The Case of the Missing Purrs ~

* * *

Today we find a small and furrocious neko napping peacefully in the window ledge of her purrific abode. The petite feline yawned and stretched, her dirty blonde ears flickering back and forth as she took in the sounds of her owner's STRONG snoring. She slowly made her way down her own little stairs from the window ledge and onto the softly padded carpet, leisurely making her way to the food bowl to see if she had any delicious tuna left. She let out an ecstatic purr when she found that she did indeed have some left over tuna to snack on- but then she gasped in horror at herself. She couldn't purr! She squeaked in distress at this devastating development. She tried to purr again in despair, but it came out as a sort of strangled growl-mewl combination. She rolled back and forth on the carpet letting out strangled squeak after strangled squeak as she desperately tried to purr. Where oh where had her purrs gone?

* * *

That's it for this update, feel free to contribute your ideas, and I'm really sorry for this being so late. Now that my tests are done and it's almost summer, you can expect more frequent updates. Also, we will discover where Nepeta's purrs had gone in the next update.


	5. Fever, Missing Purrs (2), and Adventure!

(A/N): Hello my dear readers! It's almost summer vacation time! (At least where I live.) I kind of came to the realization I don't exactly have a proper schedule to update my stories and I tend to go weeks or so without updating because I don't notice, as well as not even remembering the last I updated. That's pretty irresponsible on my part, sorry. I'm going to try and update GamCat Adventures every Saturday, and my other story, oF gEnTlEmEn AnD pImPs: The Rewrite, every Sunday. Let's see how that works out. Also, responding to reviews time.

Kso Le: Congrats on getting an account bud! You come up with pretty good ideas, I think you'd be great if you wrote your own fanficton or stories. Also, you're so, so, so nice! I get happy reading your reviews telling me that I'm a good writer and to keep up the good work. Psst…I'm using another of your ideas again in this update. It has the honor of being the first drabble. When I read your idea, I thought "How adorable would that be!" Secondly, if I were to write a version of this story with a plot like you suggested, it would separate from this, and I'd have no idea what to name it. You're a real awesome person, Kso Le.

So, characters this update are….pretty much everyone except Kankri and Vriska. I don't like Vriska much. Sorry. Also, the first drabble is pretty lengthy this time around. Thirdly, I want to know if you guys want to see any more adoption days for any other characters. (Like the first chapter. Just tell me if you want a drabble of any particular character's story of how they came to adopt their neko first.) Standards disclaimers apply. (I feel like I so butchered that word without meaning to but I can't really see a typo. Ugh.)

* * *

~ Fever Town ~

* * *

Our neko owners were woken from their cozy (around twelve midnight actually, just turning) Sunday morning by the interruption of a loud, albeit adorable, loud _"ACHOO!"_ Each owner, of course, reacted differently. Tavros kept on sleeping, having been awake all night by Gamzee insisting they not rest until they had made a perfect pie. Dave unceremoniously fell out of bed with John falling on top of him, both letting out a muffled cry. Kanaya awoke and checked Rose's temperature, concerned. Sollux merely groaned in annoyance and yelled "KK, ED, thut the fuck up and go to bed you attention whoreth!" and went back to sleeping. Equis did not awake until he heard a series of adorable small sneezes coming from Nepeta, and he awoke and awkawardly held a cup of water out to her, not really sure how to help her, as he had never had a cold before, and also because he was afraid to touch her in the case that he might accidentally hurt her.

* * *

Tavros did not wake up, still rather exhausted, until ten the same morning, to find Gamzee half sprawled on his plush toy and horn pile, half sprawled on the carpet, moaning and groaning as if the world were ending.

"Taavbro, I don't – _achoo_ – feel so good…" Gamzee mumbled, his face paint smudged, and his nose runny, with slightly red eyes. Tavros rushed over to him, and helped Gamzee up, wondering how to treat the cold, since Gamzee wasn't exactly a cat, and isn't exactly human either. Tavros dragged Gamzee over to the bathroom and gently washed the slightly delirious feline's face gently, removing all the face paint, and helping to ease the runny nose with the warm water he used to wash Gamzee's face.

"Come on buddy, let's, uh, take you to bed. You can, uh, use my bed, i-if you want." Tavros said softly as he helped Gamzee walk out of the bathroom, not thinking a horn/plush toy pile would be the best of locations for Gamzee to rest from his obvious fever. Gamzee ended up taking Tavros' bed, and Tav tucked in the blankets around Gamzee like a burrito, Gam laughing softly and joking at being a purple burrito. Tavros wondered how else he could take care of Gamzee. Would a soup work? Did he have to call a vet? There weren't really many specializing in caring for nekos. Today is going to be a tiring day, he could tell that much. At least he didn't have to work today.

* * *

Dave was wide awake when he fell off his bed, followed by John, startled by the loud sneeze that had been issued from John. Dave tried to sit up, and sighed, finding himself unable to move with John curled up on his stomach again. He was annoyed at first, but then saw that John's cheeks were flushed a tinge of pink, and his face looked troubled as he let out a tiny, cute sneeze every few minutes, sniffling; Dave broke his poker face a little, concerned for his best bud. (That's right, cool kids are best friends with their pets.)

"Hey, bro, are you alright? You don't look so well there, John." Dave said gently, getting John to move onto his lap so he could sit up. He checked John's temperature by pressing the back of his hand softly to John's forehead, but hissed and quickly removed his hand. John was burning up! Dave was really worried for John. The little guy had seemed fine yesterday, but now the poor kitty couldn't even mumble out a reply to Dave's question. Dave, much like Tavros, has no idea how to care for a neko, though Dave thinks his spicy chicken soup will do just the trick to help John's fever. John let out another sneeze and feebly cuddled up to Dave, shivering, and breaking Dave's heart a little in the process.

"Don't worry John, we'll get you back up to speed soon." Dave said softly, carefully picking up John with all the strength he could muster and gently tucked him into his bed. Dave could hear poor Gamzee coughing and sneezing right down the hall; he and Tavros, or rather, him and the other friends of theirs sharing the spacious never really communicated with each other and usually kept to their own little sections of the apartment. Dave decided that Tavros would wake sooner or later to care for Gamzee, and headed to the kitchen to make John, who had fallen asleep, the Strider famous spicy chicken soup.

* * *

Sollux awoke in annoyance a few minutes after he yelled at his nekos, but that annoyance immediately turned when he saw that Karkat and Eridan were genuinely sick. Karkat had a mixed look of anger and misery induced by a fever about him, and Eridan was pouting and sniffling with a runny nose.

"Thit…you guyth are actually thick (sick)…" Sollux mumbled, sitting up and walking over to his nekos, checking their temperatures. Karkat merely glared, though it wasn't that intimidating since he was pretty sick; Eridan just let out a pitiful "Wweh!" and held out his arms to Sollux, wanting to be held.

"No shit, dumbfuck." Karkat hissed, then winced, making it obvious that his throat was sore. Sollux frowned and lifted up Eridan, who immediately clung to him.

"You thoudn't be talking KK, it'll jutht make your throat hurt worthe." Sollux muttered as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, filling up with warm milk and a squirt of honey to give to Karkat. Karkat followed after them, mildly interested as to why Sollux was being so nice. Maybe it was because he was still a little sleepy, or because he saw they were actually sick? He'd probably never know. Karkat blinked in surprise at the warm mug held out to, but accepted it, and his eyes widened as he drank it; it tasted good, and it made his throat feel better. Karkat frowned at Sollux, and Sollux guessed that would be as close as he'll get to a 'thank you' from Karkat. Sollux gave Eridan a few sweet kitty treats to help ease Eri's headache, deciding to ask his parents when they woke to take his nekos to the vet, since Sollux car was in the shop due to some mischievous (Gamzee and Nepeta) feline damage that it suffered through.

* * *

In the cases of Rose and Nepeta, all they really needed was a good rest. Their cases weren't as bad as the others, and it turns out Mituna, Cronus and Jake did not catch any cold what so ever (probably because their neko owners were very over protective and didn't really take them out anywhere). Funnily enough, it seems that Dave's spicy chicken soup was the medicine all the nekos just needed (though they all hated the taste, well, everyone except Gamzee and Dave).

* * *

~ The Case of the Missing Purrs (pt.2) ~

* * *

Nepeta decided that she needed purrfesional help to discover where her purrs had gone. She turned and marched to her assortment of finely stocked toy chests, and opened the toy chest full of stuffed animals. She lifted out her prized Mr. Fluffykins, a dignified kitty with a small pair of spectacles, a funny little mustache, and stuffed, fluffy gray fur. She set him down in front of the toy chest and tried to look dignified and muster a purrfesional air about herself. She looked Mr. Fluffykins in the eyes, but it doesn't last long until he broke her. She whimpered and told her problems to him.

"I've lost my purrs Mr. Fluffykins!" she confessed to the stuffed toy. "I can't even purr the word purr!" she squealed in despair. "What's that? You think I should tell Equis?" she pouted, shaking her head. "I can't do that, Mr. Fluffykins!" she exclaimed stubbornly, wanting to cling to her purride. She would try to find her purrs without Equis, and without Mr. Fluffykins, since he was of no help to her.

* * *

~ Adventure Time! ~

* * *

A cautious feline doubled checked his surroundings, his dark green ears, nearly black, twitching back and forth at the slightest of sounds, weary of any signs of a flash of dark sunglasses, or blonde hair. His owner lets him leave the house, which at times annoyed the neko, but he didn't mind most of the time. Today though, he was determined to have an adventure today. He's been wanting to have his own adventure ever since his owner had shown him a marathon of Indiana Jones movies, and now he was prepared and ready to go, checking his surroundings to make sure it would be alright to sneak out without alerting his owner. The neko was equipped with a pair of dark green painted water guns that held a mighty punch to them, a small spool of rope, and a cool looking cap with slits for his cat ears.

Determining that the coast was clear, the slender feline made its way over to the door, about to open it when his owner flash stepped from seemingly out of nowhere. The neko glared in anger and in protest, shouting at his owner.

"Oh, come one Dirk! Just let me out side for once!" he complained, upset at having his plans dashed by Dirk again.

"No can do Jake. Just what time do you think it is?" the Strider replied with his ever present stoic face, his anime shades seeming to look sternly down at Jake.

"Um… Adventure time?" replied the cat as he ran out the door with the open opportunity, an annoyed Dirk following after him.

* * *

Well, that is all for this update. I hope you all enjoyed it. A part three for The Case of the Missing Purrs will make it's appearance next update. Remember, if you have any ideas you want to contribute for a drabble, feel free to share and I'll include it in my next update! Have a nice day/evening.


End file.
